


Lies

by kittipaws



Category: Town of Salem (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Blood and Gore, Death, Edgy, Lies, Manipulation, Pain, Parent Death, Stabbing, Torture, Zombies, its too early for emotions, yikes yikes yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:44:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: The necromancer was tired of hearing lies, and makes a decision she regrets.





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> its ya girl back at it with another edgy story...i really have no excuse for this i just cant write happy stuff and this came into my head for whatever reason....also wow this is really long compared to my usual 400-800 word shit.

January 5th. The necromancer looks at the calendar sadly, as she remembers what day today was. It’s been 10 years since the day she lost her father. She remembered on the 5th anniversary of his death, she was only 15 and starting to practice her magic she kept a secret from her mother. She gathered all the materials she would need for the spell she was about to perform. She went to the snow-covered graveyard where he was buried at the very early hours of the morning, before the sun had even risen. “I’ll bring you back.” She said with the hope she had back then. She had managed to bring him back, but it went horribly wrong. His body wasn’t healed like what should have happened. His flesh was rotten and bones were exposed, he stared blankly into space, as if he lacked a brain. He was nothing more than a zombie. She cried as she realized she could never bring him back the way he used to be when he was alive. He wasn’t alive she realized, he was just re-animated. After what felt like forever, her tears finally stopped. Her throat felt hoarse and sore from sobbing so much. She looked around and saw her father nowhere to be found. She decided to go home as the sun started to rise, only to find his father turned into bones and her mother dead and bleeding from several bite marks all over her body.

She packed her things and looked at the house behind her. She couldn’t stay here, she couldn’t live in a house with two corpses rotting. She couldn’t tell anyone about this, as they would all suspect her of murder. She was too young to spend the rest of her life behind bars. She had no idea what the rest of her life would lead to, but she didn’t want it to be that. She sadly gave her home a last glance and started walking. As she walked, she had a feeling of being watched. The feeling never faded as she walked, it only grew stronger. She started walking even faster, she picked up the pace so much it turned into full on running. Suddenly, she tripped and her body went numb. She tried to get up, but had no energy. She couldn’t keep her eyes open any longer and passed out quickly, almost like a patient going under anesthesia.

When she woke up, she woke up in a dark room. As she stretched, her body ached. She tried to get up from the chair she was sitting in, but her legs felt like jello.

“I see you’re having trouble, Willow.” A voice called her name out from the darkness. A hand crept it’s way onto her shoulder. Hands with claw-like fingernails lifted her head up to look at the figure above her, a beautiful woman with glowing green eyes that illuminated the darkness around her.

Before the necromancer could open her mouth, the woman spoke. “I know what you’re going to ask. You’re going to ask how I knew your name. Well, I have a great amount of knowledge, is all I can say. I know about many things, even how to bring back the dead. I am a powerful witch after all.”

“Can you teach me how to bring back my father?” Willow asked.

“Only if you help me. Join my coven. I will teach all the things a witch could ever want to become a powerful sorceress.” The witch offered.

“Deal.” The necromancer said without any hesitation, ignoring the shady vibes this woman gave her.

The necromancer snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knocking on her door. The coven leader poked her head in and smiled that same damn smile she always had whenever she wanted something.

“Willow.” The coven leader smiled as she came into the room, she almost towered over the necromancer in comparison.

“What do you want Beatrix?” She got to the point, she knew the coven leader only wanted to ask her to do something she didn’t want to do. Why was it that she always had to do the dirty work around here?

“You know me so well, Willow.” She laughed an obviously fake laugh. After many years, Willow learned everything about the coven leader was fake. “I need you to use the dead serial killer to get rid of that annoying Jailor.”

Willow thought about the serial killer who died recently. She remembered seeing him talking with the coven leader, her giving him all of her fake praise. She gained his trust and then used her magic to turn his body into essentially a puppet. She bent his body in ways that caused him to scream so loud he woke up the entire coven. And then when his body became weak, she killed him and threw him away like he was some object. Remembering this made her feel sick yet it caused her to glare.

“I have a question.” She forced herself to return to a neutral expression. “When will I learn how to revive my father. It’s been 5 years since you promised me that.”

“Not right now, you still have a lot more to learn.” The coven leader forced herself to hold her smile, but it was faltering ever so slightly.

“It’s been 5 years, how much longer do I need to do the same thing everynight for?” Willow snapped. She was tired of having to dig up dead rotting bodies. She was tired of having to do all of the dirty work with no sign of anything better in the future.

“Do not talk in that tone to me.” The taller woman’s smile faded, revealing her true feelings. “You should be grateful I even took you under my wing. Without me you would have frozen out there. I could have left you to freeze out there and no one would’ve ever found you.”

“You should’ve. It would’ve been a lot better than having to dig up dead bodies everynight and never learning what you promised to teach me, you fucking fake liar!” She yelled. “All you ever tell me are fucking lies, and I’m so fucking sick of it!”

The coven leader went oddly silent. She stared deeply into her eyes. “You are aware that I don’t need you right?” She raised her hands and started to manipulate the necromancer’s limbs. “I could just get rid of you right here and right now and I could replace you so very easily. In fact, I think that’s what I will do.”

“S-stop. It hurts!” The necromancer begged as her limbs were bent by the coven leader’s magic. Her muscles ached and they were stretched. Her bones began to break as her body was contorted into impossible positions.

“You are the most useless member of this coven, you know that right?” The coven leader eased down on the torture she was putting her through, but only temporarily. “No one will miss you.” She paused. “But you are still a member of the coven, so I’ll make this quick.”

The coven leader pulls out the same knife the serial killer had when he was alive, blood was even dried up on it. She stabs through her chest, only just barely missing her heart.  
“Oops, I missed.” The coven leader mocked as the necromancer let out a whimper. “Let’s try this again.” Another stab, this time very intentionally missed. Blood stained the necromancer’s dress and her whole body felt like it was on fire. Finally after a few stabs, she finally stabbed the heart, causing the necromancer to finally close her eyes and her body finally shut down.

The coven leader used her magic to absorb the remaining life energy from the dead necromancer. This would add a lifetime onto her lifespan. However, when you’ve lived for thousands of years, one lifetime isn’t enough anymore. She was in a constant search for more life. Even if it took a lifetime, she would always get more life to herself. She would always eventually find someone would fall defenseless to her, she learned after many lifetimes of existing. And so, the cycle continues for eternity.


End file.
